An ongoing focus in the mobile device industry is to design equipment that is lighter and smaller. Another focus is to increase the resolution and size of integrated display screens. Accordingly, it is most desirable to reduce a device's thickness, as the width and height of the device will limit the size of the integrated display screen.
One of the constraints associated with reducing the thickness of a mobile device is the overall profile of the integrated PCB (printed circuit board) assembly and the other components that are mounted to the PCB. For instance, many PCB assemblies are configured with camera modules and active light illumination sources, such as LED (light emitting diode) illuminators, that have lenses that protrude away from the PCB.
LED illuminators are typically affixed to a mounting substrate that is separately mounted to the PCB with solder, an epoxy and/or another connector. The height dimension existing between the top surface of the PCB and the top of the LED illuminator (or other component mounted to the PCB) is referred to herein as the Z height dimension. The Z height dimension will often have a direct impact on the size and shape of the bezel on the computing device and the overall device thickness.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side view a typical PCB assembly 100 incorporating an LED illuminator 102 mounted to a PCB 140. The LED illuminator 102 includes a light emitting element 110 and a lens 120 affixed to a mounting substrate 130. The mounting substrate is separately mounted to the PCB 140 with one or more connector(s) 150. The overall Z height (103) of this PCB assembly 100, which extends between the top planar surface height 106 of the PCB 140 and the top height 104 of the LED lens 120, will typically be equal to or greater than about 2.35 mm. With a PCB substrate thickness of about 0.4 mm, the overall thickness of the PCB assembly will be equal to or greater than about 2.75 mm.
Some PCB components, such as LEDs generate a lot of heat that is often conducted through the PCB. This additional thermal load on the PCB often results in elevated heating of the device, displacement of sensitive components, and limits the operating power of the LED. Accordingly, there is often a need to improve the thermal properties of PCB assemblies to dissipate the heat as efficiently as possible.
In view of the foregoing and in an effort to reduce the overall thickness of mobile devices, it would be desirable to reduce the Z height dimension of the PCB assemblies that are incorporated into mobile devices. It is also desirable to improve the thermal conductivity and, thereby, the maximum power handling of illuminators incorporated into the PCB assemblies. Notwithstanding the foregoing, it will be appreciated that the subject matter claimed herein is not limited to any embodiments that solve any specific disadvantages or that operate only in the specific environments described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate some exemplary technology areas where certain embodiments described herein may be practiced.